


I have got you .

by poppypetts



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Healing, Identity Reveal, evil gabreal, ill chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppypetts/pseuds/poppypetts
Summary: after a fight with his father ,Adrien dose the only thing that help him breath run .only he didn't think it through .one wet roofone fever ill chat laterone recuse by one lady3 shocking discovery's laterand too many promise swhat happens when ladybug finds her partner will there be a happy ever after





	

One stupid cat

 

Running along the old roof tops , was his only way to relaxes for his life

His father gave him no break at all with cruel words .

Shouting him to tears laving him shacking .

 

Calling plagg to transform he was gone in to the night  not wanting to ever go back home but in that moment Adrian was no more and chat noir was alive    .

He had ran so much he could no longer feel his leg as they started to feel num  or anything really  his eyes cloudy from tears of ice

Then he slipped not that he new as his head was a mess  and  suddenly everything turned black 

 

  ladybug had need to get some fresh air . It had not long stop raining

The smell of the air delighted her as rain days where all ways her happiest  time

 

Half way through  her swing she spotted a person as such laying on a roof .

However as she got closer she notice the cat ear and tail , panic flooding her very bean.

 

" chat noir " she shouted  but he lay unmoving 

Once she land she saw his eyes close his  breathing shallow.

Kneeling down at his side , placing her hands on his shoulder she shock him

" come on chat wake up please " but nothing more then a twitch

She repeated but this time she got response

" mher " was all she got until his eyes lazily opened  .

They felt heavy to him , slowly he started to close them again until.

" chat hey hey stay with me okay "

She moved slowly to crease his cheek , he leaned in to her touch he need warmth and

At that moment that was all he had.

 

" m-m lad- y " he crocked his voice hoarse a fever on its way  .

" im right here chat " she ran a hand through his hair

Pulling him up so his head lay oh her shoulder and his back and left arm on her legs

She could feel his fever burning through his suit which should be imposable.

 

When his eyes final focused , he saw the tear in ladybugs eyes but she smile down at his .

She knew she had to get him some where safe quick and only place she fort of was her house .

Picking his up was easy in bride style .

" chat I'm taking you some where safe ok , where  you can rest " she said

She only got a groan as his head lay on her shoulder before it slid down to her neck .

  chat eye sliding close as he lost the fight to stay awake any longer 

 

She ran home as fast as she could stopping every now and then to

See if he was okay or more alert but nothing he was a sleep in all the way  .

When she arrived on the balcony . She slide the door open and drop a little to hard.

Jolting him from his sleep .

" sorry kitten not used to extra weight"

" it ... Fi-ne "

Hoping off the bed she placed him down carefully .

Removing the hair from his eyes she placed her hand on his forehead

" your burning  up even through the suit " she repeated to him

I don't know what to do i have chat noir in my bed .

Wait i do now what to do .

 

Hoping up she went to her bath room socking a hand towel in water bring a bowel

So she could  refresh it when needed.

Also grabbing some blankets she headed back up .

Placing the bowel down and the blanket ,

Mari sat at the side of her bed .

" chat im putting a cold compress on your head okay "

His head turned in her direction

" okay "  he replied shocking her a bit

She place the towel on his head as he sighed at the relief that came from it .

After she placed a fin blanket on him before she let out a sigh off her own

" hey chat do you want a drink " her voice gentle to his ears

" yes please " he said his voice bracing in the middle

" I'll be back soon "she was so worried

 

As she crept down the stairs she went to the kitchen hopping not to wake her

 parent's . She didn't wont them thinking ladybug broke in to there home .

 

" marinette is every thing okay , you never came down stairs transformed"

Oh no she got court

What wait wait her mum knows.

Slowly she turned around to look her mum in the eye

Before she spoke " how'd you know , wait I don't wont to know  "

Her mum new everything she would never know how she did it

" honey you look panicked what's wrong   " her mum looked at her worriedly.

" well i went for a swing and on my way i found chat he was unmoving

He's awake now but i don't know what happened, he has a fever and

I need help " she quickly rushed out

" mari honey care down ,i get a  couple things  and come up to help ok "

" thank you  mama " she quickly hug her mum before getting the water

 and going back up to chat .

His eye were heavy and unfocused but he saw her .

"hey chat i got you some water , but you need to sit up

 I don't need you chocking as well " he smile at her lightly

Chat swaged when try to sit up , she quickly steadied him

He was not there so she keep an hand on his shoulder before passing him the drink

He tuck it gratefully have a couple sips before pleasing in down shakily  on the side table .

 

Soon her mum came up ,  setting some things down behind marinette

 before grabbing the thermometer .

"chat i going to take your tempter " his ear twitch showing he had herd

But not show much more then fighting sleep .

 

 

There was another person in the room now  .

Saying something about tempter but it all came out fuzzy

Adrien eye lids were heavy and soon he could not keep then open much longer

Slipping in to the land of dreams .

 

 

" 65'c it not to bad but we need to cool him down , go get some ice bag "

" ok mama "

When she was in the kitchen ladybug heard the beeping of her miracles  

                   

  but she didn't care chat was one of the best parts of her world and she need him but to tell him that would  just make him  be come more protective then

Before but she should be the protective one and she's going to be after this when he okay she scream his head off

For being stupid .

 

Running up stairs with ice her transformation   fell

now mari " mari your not ladybug anymore you know that right "

" yes tiki i do help your self to some cookies ok i have cat to help out "

" be carful mari "

I will " with that the little god went off as mari finally reached her bed again

There her best friend lay ill and she weren't there in time to stop it from

Happening luckily for her he wasn't majorly hart.

 

" mari Hun are you okay you seem frozen there i all most fort you were the ice "

Her mum said

" sorry im just thinking about the what ifs and i know I should stop , here's the ice by

The way  "

She replied as she hand her mum the bags of ice she retrieved.

Carful her mum placed them around his body before standing up.

" pumpkin he's going to be fine , check on him every couple hours,

If he wakes try to get him to eat or drink I'm going to make some chicken soup

Then i will leave  it in the microwave for when he wakes up" " okay mama "

Bring her darter  in to a hug she replied

 " you did the right thing sweet heart , he would be a lot worse if you didn't " releasing her from the hug

Mari nodded ,as her mum left to go back to sleep.

 

Grabbing an exter pillow or two and a few blankets she snuggled down at the side of the bed not wonting to be far away from him .

 

3 hours later

Was when she herd it , the beeping of his ring

It jolted her from her sleep .

Chat was about to not be chat and it terrified her  .

 

But she had to put it behind her as he need her to know so she could look after him .

Slowing her breathing  she opened her  to see a very human hand with a silver ring

A very familiar  ring hanging off the side of her bed .

 

Sitting up she turn her head to the side to see who de hand belonged to .

When her eyes finally meet the cat under the mast it was no over then Adrien

Her heart was filled there was nothing but love no scare memory's of  things fitting  together they

Just fit.  perfectly .

Adrien was her best friend in cat leather and the love of her life.

 

Mari could see that he had started to shiver , cheeking her head one lasted time she removed the bags of ice

And tuck them to her bin in the main part of her room .

Heading back up .

 

Careful she pull her bed cover form under him before tucking him .

 

He looked peaceful and she was happy about it .

 

A black blur came out of no where

" kid" , he turn to mari with big eyes " what happen girl "

" i was paroling and i found him he was running a high fever , he fine he should wake up soon "

" who are you " plagg snarled

" im marinette or ladybug , and you "

" oh sorry im plagg " she could see he was already regretting being mean.

" plagg ,tiki down stairs she can help you more then i can  "

" thank you " and the black burr zipped away   

 

A little later she fell in to a deep happy sleep .

 

 

4: 30 am am am am  am

 

Adrien's eyes slide open blinking a couple  to see  pink  .

His celling was never been paint pink .

He tried to sit up slowly  but the room spun and he plop back down with a thud.

Wakening  mari . Adrian turn his head just as   

Slowly she sat up to see a pair a vibrant green eyes looking at her .

Getting up she sat on the side of her bed

" morning Adrien "

" marinette how , why  ,where are we ? "

Looking down at Adrien she said

" it a long story and I'll tell you later when I'm a 100 percent sure you can handle it"

" okay "

Careful she creased his cheek  .

" Adrien  your at my house but how are you feeling  "

" dizzy and confused but i good over then that"

Mari let out long sigh

"Adrien do you wont a drink "

He nodded  slowly.

 

 " in going to need you to sit up okay "

"okay "

Mari slid up closer to him before he started to try and sit up ,

His arm slipped making him plop back  down with a grown .

" it's ok let me help "

Her blue eyes calmed  him instantly 

this time  he sat up with her help .

When finely sitting up , she  pulled  him in to a hug sliding a pillow behind him

And slowly letting him down to the pillow before handing him his drink.

He had never seen her like this .

He carefully  placed the  drink to his lips carefully he  drank slowly .

Placing the water down he looked mari in the eye

" what happened please tell me mari " Adrien was scared of what she was going to say but knew  it need to be done .

" okay ",taking his hands in hers " well lets start with what you last remember and then i will fill in the rested  ."

" shouting with my dad and running and blurred vision  then nothing , sorry I know that's not much ."

" well now I know why you were out  , and next do you remember anything about waking up after that " 

" some one holding me and vanilla and strawberry's " when mari started giggling his head tilted to the side.

She shore that if he had his ears they would be down on his head .

" that was me ."

Oh well okay then .

" Adrien please stay calm for me " he nodded

" when i found you were clasped on a roof very out of it and running a high fever and i think a light concoction"

She notice the way his eyes widened when she said roof .

He gulped " this will help , tiki ,plagg come out please "

And his eyes got widen if that was even possible.

The to god lings came in to view .

Plagg out  in the open wait what she lady bug .

" m-m'lady " was all he could say .

He hadn't noticed he was shaking until she pulled him in to a loving hug      

"yeah its me " she had slowly started rubbing circles onto his arm and soon after the shacking stopped

The hug was nice calming .

For the first time in sometime he felt safe .

" thank you m'lady but the cats out of  the bag "

Mari hit Adrien on the arm ," calm down kitty , and your still in trouble."

" what why ."

" because look at what you coursed and you know we always run in pair safe reasons and if you had called you would haven't got hart"

" im  sorry mari  next time i call someone       i promise

I promise to always perfect you

As do i

 

And they both keep there promises even when they also i do to the listed.

 


End file.
